Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is a video game developed by Electronic Arts and published by Electronic Arts. The game coincides with the theatrical release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. The game was released on 30 June, 2009, on the Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, and Xbox 360 platforms. Plot In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dumbledore prepares Harry for the final battle that he knows is fast approaching as Voldemort is tightening his grip on both the Muggle and wizarding worlds. Together they work to find the key to unlock Voldemort's defences and, to this end, Dumbledore recruits his old friend and colleague, the well-connected and unsuspecting bon vivant Professor Horace Slughorn, whom he believes holds crucial information about Voldemort's power. Content *Quidditch *Wizard duels and multiplayer duelling mode *Potion-making *Hogwarts free-roaming (similar to the previous Harry Potter game, Order of the Phoenix) *Missions at night *Ron's love-life *Inferi battle Locations Note:- Locations in italics ''are optional areas that are not necessary to visit to complete the game. Hogwarts *'Initial location''' **Front Gates **Hagrid's Hut *'1st location area unlocked (Main Entrance Area and Grand Staircase Tower)' **Gryffindor Tower **Grand Staircase **Entrance Hall **Entrance Courtyard **Viaduct **Viaduct Entrance **Entrance Dungeon **Dungeons **Potions Classroom **Great Hall (Gryffindor Duelling Club Location) **Dumbledore's office **''Paved Courtyard'' * 2nd location area unlocked (Clock Tower Area - 5th Floor) **Hospital Wing **Clock Tower **Clock Tower Courtyard **Covered Bridge **Stone Circle **Quidditch Gate (Flying Club Location) **Training Grounds (Hufflepuff Duelling Club Location) **Hogwarts Greenhouses (Potions Club Location) **Boathouse *'3rd Location area unlocked (7th Floor)' **Sixth Floor **Seventh Floor **Slughorn's Office **''Paved Courtyard'' (Slytherin Duelling Club Location) *'4th Location area unlocked (Transfiguration Area)' **Stone Bridge **Transfiguration Courtyard (Ravenclaw Duelling Club Location) **Library **''Charms Classroom'' **''Transfiguration Classroom'' *'5th Location area unlocked (Astronomy Tower Area)' **Suspension Bridge **Astronomy Tower **Fifth-floor boys' restroom **''Owlery'' Other locations *Horcrux Cave *The Burrow *Spinner's End *Diagon Alley Gameplay Wii The game utilises the Wii Remote features as it did in the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix video game.IGN. EA Announces Half-Blood Prince IGN. Accessed April 23, 2008.. But unlike the previous game, players can now also use the motion sensing and vibration features to brew potions. Potion brewing involves following a complex recipe one step at a time. The steps include picking up vials of liquid, shaking them (by shaking the Wii Remote) until they froth, and tipping the Wii Remote to pour it into the mixture, being very careful not to pour in too much. Another possible step is stirring the mixture with the Wii Remote until it changes colour. If it starts vibrating, that is the sign to move away before it blows up.videogamer.com. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Hands-on videogamer.com. Accessed April 26, 2008. Harry Potter can duel against Draco Malfoy in a Duelling Room with a long platform, similar to the one seen in the second film, but wider to allow dodging of spells. Moving in order to dodge is done with the Nunchuk Control Stick, while casting spells is done with Wii Remote and Nunchuk gestures. Combat spells currently implemented include a shield spell ("Protego") cast by crossing the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, a standard attack spell by striking downwards with the Wii Remote ("Stupefy"), a charged version by holding the Wii Remote up for longer first, and a more powerful attack spell by swinging the Wii Remote and Nunchuck to the left.videogamer.com. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Hands-on videogamer.com. Accessed April 26, 2008. There is also Quidditch & 2-player Duelling. The game follows the film nearly word for word but misses out on some points from the book, just like the film did. First the player follows a story mode type of play and completes missions, but after Dumbledore's death, there is free time to finish potions, complete Quidditch trials and practise duelling with the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and Slytherins. Nintendo DS In the Nintendo DS version of the game, the Stylus is used, once again, for spells as well as mini-games such as Gobstones, collecting ingredients for potions, Quidditch games, and Exploding Snap. It also has have six "environmental" spells including Accio and Incendio, and twelve combat spells. The game is free roaming with mini quests as well as closely following the story linePocket Gamer. [http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/DS/Harry+Potter+and+the+Half-Blood+Prince/news.asp?c=6609 Hands on with Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince DS Pocket Gamer] (Accessed April 24, 2008). PSP The Game-Mechanics are different in the PSP version, because of the lack of the right analogstick. Detailed information about the mechanics is missing. PlayStation 3 The game uses SIXAXIS controls or the right analogue stick just like the previous game, but this time it includes DUALSHOCK 3 vibration capability. Also, it includes use of the PS3's trophy system. PC A keyboard and mouse is used, just like the previous game and the controls are reportedly easier to use. However, the game can also be controlled with an analogue joypad. Support for the XBOX 360 controller is built in (and graphics of controls use this controller), but other generic controllers work perfectly as well. There is no multiplayer wizard duelling for the pc platform. Xbox 360 Spells are cast with the control stick just like the previous game. Playstation 2 Spells are cast with the control stick just like the previous game. Characters *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter (appearance), voiced by Adam Sopp *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley *Emma Watson as Hermione Granger (appearance), voiced by Rachel Sternberg *Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley *Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy *Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood *Katie Leung as Cho Chang *Georgina Leonidas as Katie Bell *Jessie Cave as Lavender Brown *Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle *Jamie Waylett as Vincent Crabbe * Alfie Enoch as Dean Thomas *Jim Broadbent as Horace Slughorn (appearance), voiced by Michael Percival *Alan Rickman as Severus Snape (appearance), voiced by James Faulkner *Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange (appearance), voiced by Beth Chalmers *Violet Columbus as Shepherdess (appearance) *Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore (appearance), voiced by Christopher Birch *Helen McCrory as Narcissa Malfoy (appearance) *Dave Legeno as Fenrir Greyback (appearance) *David Bradley as Argus Filch (appearance), voiced by Allan Cordunerhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt1395738/ *Romilda Vane *Hannah Abbott *Susan Bones *Amelia Bones *The Bloody Baron *Tony Dudson as Giffard Abbott *Jonathan Kydd as Basil Fronsac / Termeritus Shanks *Beth Chalmers as Damara Dodderidge / Gargoyle *Michael Percival as Timothy the Timid / Gargoyle *Isobel Middleton as Fat Lady *Fred and George Weasley *Sybill Trelawney *Fang *Leanne *Tom Riddle *Lestrange *Avery *Pansy Parkinson *Sirius Black *Freddie Stroma as Cormac McLaggen *John Cleese as Nearly Headless Nick (appearance), voiced by David Coker Gryffindor students *Katherine Armitage *Bradley Cook *Jess Hill *Rosalind Knox *Matthew Sharman-Hayles *Elliot Smith Hufflepuff students *Michael Hindmarsh *Matthew Hodge *Alex Howes *Jack Saunders *Chelsey Seymour *Joanna Shah Playable Characters *''Harry Potter'' - Set as the main character, Harry can travel around the castle, on the grounds, at the Quidditch Pitch, duel, and mix potions. *''Ron Weasley'' - when he is under the love potion sent by Romilda Vane. Hearts burst out of Ron's head as he walks and he is very slow. His only mission is to follow Harry to Slughorn's office. *''Ginny Weasley'' - when Harry is in detention and can not make a Quidditch game. Ginny becomes Seeker and plays against Cho Chang in the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Match. Spells Duelling spells *''Protego'' *''Expelliarmus'' *''Petrificus Totalus'' *''Levicorpus'' (if used on a Death Eater they will float upright instead of hang upside down) *''Flipendo'' (Mobile version only) Environmental spells *''Stupefy'' *''Wingardium Leviosa'' *''Lumos'' (automatically cast when entering dark areas such as caves or at nightfall) *''Incendio'' *''Reparo'' *''Accio'' (used to summon mini crests) *''Depulso'' (used to push objects so they release mini crests, untargeted) Other *''Sectumsempra,'' Avada Kedavra and Vulnera Sanentur also appear in cut scenes. **'3 Crests' - Two Player Duelling Pack 1: Draco & Luna **'8 Crests' - More health in duels **'14 Crests' - Two Player Duelling Pack 2: Training Ground Duelling Arena **'21 Crests' - Dungbombs in prank boxes around Hogwarts **'29 Crests' - Two Player Duelling Pack 2: Crabbe & Goyle **'38 Crests' - Score boost in flying events **'48 Crests' - Exploding Cauldrons in prank boxes around Hogwarts **'59 Crests' - Two Player Duelling Pack 4: The Transfiguration Duelling Arena **'71 Crests' - Max health in duels **'84 Crests' - Two Player Duelling Pack 5: Ginny & Hermione **'98 Crests' - Love Potion in Potions Club **'113 Crests' - Two Player Duelling Pack 4: Paved Courtyard Duelling Arena **'129 Crests' - More mini-crests with each cast **'150 Crests' - Multiplayer Duelling Pack 7: Severus Snape Media File:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Xbox 360 Trailer - Magical Fights Trailer|Magical Fights Trailer File:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Xbox 360 Trailer - Adventure Trailer|Adventure Trailer File:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Xbox 360 Trailer - Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince PlayStation 3 Gameplay - Harry vs Hufflepuff|Harry vs Hufflepuff File:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince PlayStation 3 Gameplay - Harry Dominates Duels|Harry Dominates Duels File:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince PlayStation 3 Gameplay - Crest Quest|Crest Quest File:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince PlayStation 3 Gameplay - Making Love Potion|Making Love Potion File:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Nintendo Wii Video - Making-Of Featurette|Making-Of Featurette File:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Nintendo Wii Trailer - Sizzle Reel|Sizzle Reel File:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince PlayStation 2 Video - IGN Buyer's Guide|IGN Buyer's Guide Behind the scenes *In the game, during the Death Eater attack on The Burrow, Harry duels Bellatrix Lestrange twice and Fenrir Greyback once. In the film, Harry only deflects a few of their spells, and sends a couple of spells back at them, with the aid of Ginny and later with the aid of Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Arthur Weasley. In the book, the attack on the burrow scene doesn't take place. *In the game, Harry duels two normal Death Eaters in the castle, Fenrir Greyback in the Clock Tower Courtyard, and Bellatrix Lestrange by Rubeus Hagrid's cabin, which is on fire. In the film, Harry doesn't duel with any of the Death Eaters. He casts two spells at Snape, both of which get deflected, and Bellatrix hits him with a spell. In the book, Harry sends several curses at Snape, all of which get deflected. Snape retaliates with some spells of his own, then he leaves. Some other Death Eaters also attack Harry. *In the game, the stalls in the bathroom that Harry and Draco duel in have disappeared, leaving a wide open space with urinals on two walls. There is no cover what so ever, unlike in the film. *After Harry takes Felix Felicis, he duels Crabbe and Goyle. During this duel, Crabbe and Goyle cannot hit Harry even when aiming directly at him. He then meets Slughorn in the Herbology greenhouses and brews a Dragon Dung Fertiliser. While brewing this potion, Harry can add as much of each correct ingredient, and boil or stir the potion as much as he likes without causing it to smoke. *Several areas were added to the castle, and some were taken away. Areas that were added are the Entrance Gates, the Quidditch Gate, the Quidditch Pitch, the Astronomy Tower, the Training Grounds, Slughorn's office, and a passage in the dungeons that leads to a spiral staircase that goes up to the sixth and seventh floors. Areas that were taken away include the entire Fourth Floor (except the Hospital Wing and the corridor outside of it that leads to the Clock Tower), the Prefect's Bathroom (you can see the door, but you can't go inside), Myrtle Warren's bathroom (replaced with the boys bathroom), the Trophy Room (you can see the door, but can't go in), the North Tower, the DADA Classroom (which is inaccessible) and the Room of Requirement, which is also not accessible. *As described in the book, whenever Harry goes near the Room of Requirement, a girl drops a scale. In the game, when you do the mission to find Draco on the seventh floor (where you find the Polyjuice Potion recipe), a girl drops scales which can be repaired, broken, levitated, and depulsed. *All the wands in the game are exact replicas of Harry Potter's wand and all brooms resemble Harry Potter's Firebolt. *In the game, only a fully charged Protego sends Expelliarmus, Levicorpus, and Petrificus Totalus back, but if it's a non charged Protego the spell is not deflected, and the spell still hits you. *In the game, if you beat all of the Duelling Clubs, you can fire two Stupefys in one shot, making it easier to stun someone. *In the game, during Gryffindor's second Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Harry catches the snitch and Gryffindor wins the match. In the book, Harry is hit in the head with a bludger by McLaggen, causing him to fall from his broom, and for Hufflepuff to win the match. *If Harry use Levicorpus on Bellatrix or Fenrir Greyback, the effect is not like when Harry casts it on students. Bellatrix and Greyback just fly up, they are not hoisted into the air and dangle upside-down. External links * *Press Release at TEAMXBOX.com *Game Screenshots *Half-Blood Prince (video game) complete list of Missions See also * * * Notes & references de:Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Videospiel) es:Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (videojuego) fr:Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (jeu) pl:Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) Category:Video games (real-world)